


The First Time

by kitkat0723



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, First Time Sex, Fluff, Oral Sex, body image issues, caring Joe, loving Joe, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Joe and Rachel have been dating for a while. It was finally time for them to take their relationship to the next level. Rachel's never been with anyone before, thanks to years of hating the skin she's in. Joe tries to reassure her, she's beautiful, and tries to make the night as perfect as he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As y'all know, my last Joe story got destroyed and was sent to the abyss. Well, thankfully a post from a Facebook friend sent my mind into a spin. After talking it over with a friend, this is the story we thought of and what I typed up. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are my own.

Music played in the background as Rachel busied herself at her vanity. She hummed along to the radio as she put on her make up and fixed her hair, and tried to avoid the way her stomach jumped. Tonight, after nearly eight months of dating, was going to be her first time going to bed with her boyfriend Joe. Well her first time with anyone. At all. She pressed shaky hands to her stomach. She took a deep breath and tried to remember that tonight was going to be special. Joe had promised her a magical night. She’d done something crazy and taken the entire day off work. That wasn’t like her. She’d even went to the spa. The massage she booked was supposed to relax her, but knowing where she would be at the end of the night, kept her nerves at the surface. She sighed to herself and put the finishing touches on her makeup, then got up to dress. She shook her head, calling herself silly to pay the ridiculous amount she did for the dress, but since Joe said he was taking her someplace nice, she wanted to dress up, and nothing in her closet caught her interest. 

   She slipped the length of blue sequined fabric over her head, and sighed with relief as it fit perfectly over the body she’d worked hard for. She walked to the mirror and gaped at the reflection staring back at her. The dress showed off toned arms, and stomach. She turned slightly and smiled at the opened back. She was hoping she’d knock Joe’s socks off, not expecting to be surprised herself. She sighed as she looked at the clock. He’d be here in just a few minutes. She sat on the edge of her bed and slipped into the her black pumps. She just hoped there’d be no walking in her immediate future. She grabbed her evening bag, and her black shawl and walked downstairs. She was really hoping her nerves wouldn’t get the best of her. She wasn’t used to any of this. Sure, she’d had other boyfriends, but the shyness she’d lived with all her life, had stopped those relationships before they’d even begun to heat up. 

   When the doorbell rang minutes later, she took a deep breath then got up from the sofa to answer. She had to fight the urge to jump into his arms right then and there. He was dressed casually in black slacks and a white button shirt. His ice blue eyes held worlds in them as he looked back at her. They stayed there, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke. 

  “Wow, baby. You look amazing.” Rachel blushed, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear, looking down at her suede covered feet. 

  “Thanks, you too.” She felt Joe’s hand on her side, and looked up. He brushed his lips over hers, once, then twice as she turned to link her arms around his neck. She slid into the kiss easily. She could really spend forever just kissing him. He pulled back and smiled at her. 

  “Are you ready?” Rachel nodded and went to follow Joe out the door when he stopped her. She looked at him questioningly. “For you,” he told her and pulled a single long stemmed red rose from behind his back. Rachel smiled and took the rose bringing the fragile petals up to her nose to sniff. 

  “Thank you, Joe.” 

  “You’re welcome baby.” He took her hand as he walked out of the door. She turned when they got outside and locked her door. Joe lead her down to his car, the slick black Cadillac, he treasured and opened the car door for her. Even though it wasn’t a horse and carriage, she was starting to feel like Cinderella. 

       At dinner in the cities finest restaurant, they talked and laughed, all the while holding hands and smiling at each other. Joe made things easy. Rachel had always been shy and reserved. Never sure of herself. With Joe, she laughed and smiled more. A lot more. And she felt, not like who she was, because she was never sure of that. But she felt like a whole new person whenever she was with him. She toyed with her food, not really wanting to eat, because she was afraid she would throw up later. 

 “Rach. Are you okay?” She looked up at him then back down at her plate. 

 “I’m afraid,” she whispered to him. 

 “Afraid of what babe?”    
 “That I’ll screw up, then you won’t want me anymore.” She willed the tears that wanted to come, back. 

 “Hey, look at me for a sec,” she looked up at Joe, and felt him squeeze her hand then lift it to his lips. 

 “I couldn’t want anyone else. You’re beautiful. Amazing, devine.” Rachel shook her head, not believing what he was saying. “It’s okay if you’re unsure. It doesn’t matter to me if you don’t know the right moves.” 

  “I want tonight to be special for you too.” Joe smiled and reached up to tuck a piece of hair, that she let fall loose around her shoulders, behind her ear. He kissed her softly, then nuzzled at her neck, making her shiver. 

  “It will be. Are you ready to go. Or do you want dessert?” Rachel shook her head, not sure she could take much more of the noise of the crowd, the thoughts about what was about to come. 

  “We can go.” 

  “Alright,” Joe signaled for the waiter and they waited with glasses of wine while Joe’s credit card was scanned. 

      When they left the restaurant, Joe held Rachel’s hand and ran his hand up and down her spine. The drive was quiet, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Rachel’s full of self doubt, about herself and tonight. She sighed and looked out the window, then looked down when she felt Joe’s hand on her thigh. He gently gave it a squeeze, then Rachel’s hand joined his. They left their hands like that for the rest of the drive. 

        Pulling up to Joe’s house, was always something close to a fairytale. The big iron gates that opened and closed with the push of a button, then the long winding drive up to the big house with it’s wrap around porches, and huge open windows. Joe brought the car into the garage and Rachel felt her nerves quickly getting the better of her. She really wanted this. Wanted to be this way, but with her nerves, and the way she didn’t like the way she looked naked, she wondered if she could go through with it. Joe opened her door and helped her out, then pinned her back against the door of the car and kissed her silly. He trailed his lips down her neck and over her exposed shoulder. 

   “Joe,” she moaned, her hands fisting in his shirt sleeves. 

   “Sometimes I can’t think for wanting you. I really want you to come inside. I want to make love to you all night.” Rachel could feel her heart falling to her feet. 

    “Joe. I want that too. But I’m nervous. And scared. Terrified.” Joe stood up and his hands caught her face. His thumbs ran up and down her cheeks before he leaned in and ghosted his lips over hers. 

     “I promise, I’ll take care of you, babe. I haven’t lied to you since day one. I’m not going to start. It’ll hurt a little, but I’m going to make sure it won’t hurt a lot. We’ll go in, have some wine, listen to some music so you can relax. Then we’ll go up to my room, so I can love every inch of this incredible body you’ve got packed into blue fabric tonight.”    
   Rachel could feel her legs turn to Jelly. She held on to Joe tighter. No one in the history of ever, had ever said something like that to her. She couldn’t find her voice, so she looked up at him, and nodded. “Yeah?” She nodded again, then linked her fingers with Joe’s as he started to turn for the door that led into his wonderful kitchen. 

  In the kitchen, Rachel stripped off her black pumps as Joe went to his wine fridge and pulled out a bottle of Merlot, her favorite wine. He turned and got glasses as she sat at his kitchen island. Joe smiled as he poured two generous glasses for them. Rachel followed soundlessly with her glass as Joe led the way to the den, her thoughts on an endless loop of self-doubt. Joe walked to his entertainment center and turned it on, music instantly flowing through the speakers she knew were planted throughout the house. Rachel sat on the comfortable blue couch Joe kept in the room, and tucked her feet up under her. She closed her eyes, letting the music wash over her. Ever since she was younger, music had been the one thing that could silence the demons in her head. Joe turned back from the stereo and smiled at her, even though she couldn’t see it right now. Her head was laid back against the sofa, her body almost completely relaxed except for the hand she kept fisted around her wine glass. All night, he could feel her nerves pumping off of her in waves. He wanted tonight to be special for them both, and he intended it to be. 

  “Hey,” he said, hoping not to spook her. Her head came back up, and when she opened her eyes, his blood went to instant boil. The woman had a set of eyes on her. 

  “Hmm?” She had a small half smile on her face, lost to the music and the sheer calmness she always felt whenever she was with Joe. Joe walked over and bent down to kiss her. 

  “There’s something I need to take care of upstairs real quick. Can you come up in like five minutes.” He saw the second the nerves came back. 

  “Uh...sure?” 

  “I’ll be waiting,” He kissed her again and then left the music on for her and went upstairs. He had a stage to set. 

    Rachel watched him walk out, then sat, her back straight and looked around the room. She was as nervous as a big Lion in a cage now. She took a long drink of her wine, and tried to let the music sooth her. 

     Upstairs, Joe changed out of his slacks and shirt, and then went to work. He tossed the synthetic rose petals over the bed and the floor, and lit the candles he’d picked up just that afternoon. A little cliched sure, but he wanted tonight to be special for Rachel. He lit more candles in the bathroom, and considered the stage set. He just hoped she’d join him. Sure she had a shyness about her, but he found it enduring. She was all nerves some of the time when they’d made out of either her sofa or his and he got his hands on the skin under the shirt she wore that night. Joe rolled his shoulders and neck, and tried to calm himself down. For all the big talk he was doing earlier, he was nervous too. 

     Rachel looked at the clock as she finished her wine. She squared her shoulders, and stood. Though her stomach jumped, she walked through Joe’s house and up his beautiful staircase and over to his room. She caught the lightest scent of lavender and wondered where it had came from. She knocked on the door, hoping the small amount of food she ate tonight wouldn’t revolt the second he opened the door. Her mouth dropped open in shock when he did. He stood there in loose fitting sweat pants and a white tank top. Beyond him, it seemed as if hundreds of candles burned. There were rose petals at his feet when she looked down. It was something out of a fairytale romance. Rachel wasn’t sure she deserved it. She looked up at him, his ice blue eyes dark in the candle light. 

  “Joe...I,” She wasn’t sure what to say. Joe pulled her against him, his lips easily finding hers. His hands ran over her back, lightly fisting in her hair. When he pulled away she was breathless. 

  “I wanted it to be special.” 

  “This is beyond special. I didn’t know what to expect, but this goes beyond them all,” his grin was quick and just a tad wicked. 

  “Then mission accomplished. Come in here, so I can peel you out of that dress,” he pulled her into the room, closing the door behind him. 

  “Joe, are you sure. I mean, I’m not exactly,” the words were lost as she felt him move her hair over to one shoulder, and his lips finding the skin there. 

  “Rach, babe. Relax. You are beautiful. You are amazing. And, you’re all mine.” She chuckled at that. “Tonight, I’m going to take my time exploring every inch of you. Then when we’re both drunk on each other, I’m going to take you up and over the edge again and again.” Rachel shivered at his words. 

   “Joe. Will you kiss me?” she asked him. The one thing she was sure of. She couldn’t think when he kissed her and right now, she didn’t want to think. 

   “I enjoy nothing but doing that.” He walked around her, his hands on her the entire time. When he stood in front of her, she looked up at him and he looked down at her. His lips met hers, and she ran her hands over the muscles of his arms as his arms came around her and found the small zipper of her dress. 

   The dress Rachel was in, slid to the floor. She shivered and pulled away from the kiss, crossing her arms over herself. Joe frowned and pulled her hands down, but she just put them back. 

  “What’s wrong?” Rachel shook her head. “Rachel. Baby. You’re beautiful.” 

  “I don’t feel that way. My hips feel huge. And well, there’s the rest of me,” she muttered. Joe pulled her against him, fighting the groan that wanted to be known. His lips found hers as his hands roamed over her. 

  “Beautiful. Every inch. Come with me.” He linked his fingers with hers and led her over to bed. He sat on the edge, and pulled her down to him, wrapping his arms around her. “You are perfect just the way you are,” he told her and kissed her. Rachel sighed into the kiss, shivering a bit when Joe’s hands touched her bare skin. Joe moved out of the kiss, and smiled at her. “Lie on the bed. On your stomach.” Rachel looked at him nervously. “I’m gonna give you a massage. Relax you a little.” 

   “I had one of those today. I can’t say it relaxed me,” she told him as she moved off his lap. 

   “They didn’t know what they were doing then. Lie down.” Rachel laid on the bed and pillowed her head in her hands. She couldn’t hear any music and wondered if Joe purposely disconneted the bedroom speakers. 

   “I left the stereo on downstairs,” she told him. 

   “It’ll keep. Do you want music on?” Joe asked her as he took in the sight of her laying face down in his bed. 

  She wasn’t wearing a bra, thanks to the amazing back, or lack there of her dress had. She did have on the cutest and sexiest pair of panties he’d ever laid eyes on though. They were a tiny scrap of Black and red lace, the fabric standing out against her sunkissed skin. Joe bit his lip and shook his head, reminding himself not to rush. 

  “No,” Whether it was the wine, or Rachel finally giving in to what she really wanted, but never hoped for she told him, “But I want you.” Joe did groan then. 

  “I want you too baby. I want this to be special.” 

  “It already is.” Joe pushed down the impulses he was feeling and reached over onto the nightstand as he knelt on the bed. He sat the bottle he picked up on the bed and moved her hair. “Relax,” he told her when she jumped. She laughed a little. 

 “I’m trying.” Joe picked up the bottle on the bed and put a little of the massage oil into his hand, rubbing them together to warm it. 

     He leaned over her and started to rub her shoulders. The moan that escaped her lips almost undid him. He didn’t know how he was going to last, but he was going to go the extra mile to find out. He rubbed the oil into her tense skin, down her back, and arms. He could feel her relax little by little. 

  “I don’t want you to be afraid, but I’m gonna straddle your hips alright.” Rachel nodded already floating. Joe smiled a little to himself and swung his left leg over her hips, careful not to put too much pressure down on her. She squirmed a little until he leaned down and placed a kiss near her ear and whispered to her. “It’s okay.” 

  “Your erection is pressing into my spine,” she giggled that out and Joe felt a moments embarrassment. 

  “Not my fault you’re sexy.” Rachel just shrugged her shoulders. 

       Joe kissed the skin of her shoulder and then moved down to her body to her shoulder blades. He left a trail of kisses from one shoulder to the other slowly moving down her body. He told her he was going to explore every inch of her and he meant it. When he got to her waist line he left a trail of kisses along her panties, then moved down the bed. He caught the light scent of her perfume, and just breathed her in. Joe kissed down one leg, stopping at her ankle then went up the other side. He kissed his way up her body, then unstraddled her body, sitting next to her. Rachel moved her head for the first time and looked at him. 

  “Is something wrong?” Joe shook his head, leaning in to kiss her, enjoying that half asleep, half aroused look on her face. 

  “Roll over,” he muttered against her lips. She froze and Joe ran his hands over her back. “I want to see the rest of you,” he told her. She sighed then rolled over towards where Joe was lying in the bed. He sat up and looked down into her eyes. “You’re beautiful baby.” She shook her head, always hating her appearance and never quite beliving it when someone told her she was beautiful. “You are.” He leaned down to kiss her again, then moved to lay over her, holding himself up by his arms. 

      They kissed for what seemed like forever before Joe started the trail down her body again. He kissed each breast, lightly sucking each of her nipples into his mouth, causing her to arch up off of the bed. He kissed along her stomach and across the waist band of her panties. He stopped and looked up at her, his blue eyes indigo in the lamp light. 

  “Can I take these with me?” He asked as he hooked his thumbs into her waist band. Rachel looked unsure for a moment, then nodded lifting her hips for him. 

   Joe slid her panties down her legs, stopping to place little kisses along the way. He dropped her panties on the floor, then sat up and pulled off his tank, and slid the jogging pants down his legs, kicking them off. Rachel propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him, eyes wide. This was the first time she was naked in front of anyone. Joe was, to use his word, beautiful. His skin had tanned thanks to the recent sunshine they’d had. His muscles seemed so powerful. She looked down the length of him, gasping as she saw his erection. He was huge, not that she had seen many penises to compare it to. 

  “What’s wrong.” Rachel bit her lip before spitting out the words. 

  “Please don’t break me.” Joe chuckled and leaned in to kiss her, and wrapped his arms around her. 

  “I won’t.” He told her, easing her back against the pillows. Rachel wanted to touch him, just run her fingers over all that skin, but Joe was hell bent on touching her. 

    Joe once again kissed her from her lips to her ankles. He started the trail up her body again, parting her legs as he went. He kissed the inside of each of her thighs, his hands roaming over her. He could smell his arousal and knew he had to taste her. He looked up at her face, only to see her watching him, like a deer caught in headlights. He watched her shiver as he kissed along her thighs inhaling the scent of her. He pulled her closer, enjoying the gasp that escaped her parted lips. He took one of her legs, placing it over his shoulder bringing her that much closer to his mouth. He hooked the other one over his shoulder, then peered up at her. 

  “Lie back relax. Okay? I’m gonna be here a while,” He smirked up at her. She nodded leaning back against his pillows, her hair spilling over them. He groaned as he leaned in and got his first taste of her, just a quick swipe of his tongue. 

    Rachel gasped and almost came up off the bed, her heels digging into Joe’s back. His big strong hands splayed across her stomach, as he moved his tongue over her, flicking that little bundle of nerves, feeling her respond to him. 

  She writhered under him as he continued to lick and suck at her. He moved one of his hands and slipped a finger into her, stopping when she froze. He moved his tongue away from her and kissed her thigh. 

 “It’s okay baby.” He waited until she relaxed again, and moved his mouth back over her, moving his finger in and out of her as her juices flowed from her. 

   When she relaxed enough, he slipped another finger into her. He felt her give, inch by torturious inch. 

    He felt her orgasm, as she tensed and called out. She shook with it, her whole body coming alive under him. Joe moved his tongue over her, his fingers moving in and out of her as she came down, then started to peak again. And again. Her moans and gasps filled the room and his head. He was painfully hard, leaking pre-cum onto the bed. He kissed his way up her body after she’d finally came down. He leveled himself up on his forearms as he reached her face. She had a smile from ear to ear, he eyes closed. When they kissed she moaned tasting himself on his tongue. He broke the kiss first, leaning over and reaching into his nightstand, pulling out a condom. 

  “Joe.” He looked over at her, to see her biting her lip. 

  “What’s wrong?” 

  “Will you go slow?” He closed the drawer and leaned over to kiss her again. When he pulled away, he saw she was still unsure. 

  “I’ll go as slow as I can,” he told her. She nodded, her whole body shivering a bit. 

     Joe opened the condom and slipped it on, then leaned back over Rachel. He leaned up on his forearms as he used one leg to spread hers. He sat up a little and positioned himself at her enterance. His lips caught hers as he pushed in one painful inch. He ran his hands along her body trying to soothe her. He slid into her, inch by inch, stopping each time she tensed. When he was fully inside of her, he stopped as much for himself as her. He kissed her, then sat back slightly and pulled over just a bit when he felt her relax. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. He smiled down at her, and took the hands that gripped the bedsheets in his. He went slow, for both their sakes, moving in and out of her. 

     Their bodies became slick with sweat, as Joe continued to move in and out of her. He felt the orgasm racing to the surface, by the sounds she was making, she was almost there as well. He leaned down to kiss her again, never quite getting enough of kissing her. He felt her crest, and her nails dug into her arms. He followed right after her. He collapsed against her, his breathing ragged. He felt her heartbeat pounding against his chest. He turned his head to kiss her cheek. 

    He slowly moved out of her, and off, getting up and going to the bathroom. He pulled off the condom, throwing it into the trash, and turning towards the tub to turn it on. He walked back into the room, and saw her sitting up in bed, her knees drawn up and her arms around them. He sat next to her, and pulled her in close. He saw then that she had tears in her eyes. 

  “You are beautiful. That was amazing.” 

  “I didn’t do anything.” 

  “Baby, you didn’t have to. Exploring every inch of you was my pleasure. Was it really that bad for you?” 

  “No. But I hurt.” He brushed hair from her shoulder, kissing it. 

  “I know. I’m sorry. I got the tub running. How about a hot bath?” She frowned. 

  “I have nothing to put on afterwards.” 

  “What you’re wearing is fine,” he chuckled when she scowled at him. “You can barrow a t-shirt. Come on.” He stood up and lifted her off the bed. She rested her head against his shoulder. 

  “I want to say thank you. Is that stupid?” Joe laughed as he stepped into the bathroom and sat her on her own two feet. 

  “No. You’re welcome.” He bent down to kiss her, then turned around to turn the water off. He walked to the cabit in the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of Lavender bath oil, he’d purchased just that afternoon and added it to the tub. “Okay. In you go,” he told her. 

  “Are you getting in too?” 

  “Yep, you first. I’ll be right back.” Rachel frowned, but shrugged and stepped into the hot water. It felt good against her skin and aching muscles. She was hurting in places she didn’t know could hurt. She leaned back against the cool tiled wall and closed her eyes.  

    When she heard footsteps approaching, she sat up. Joe came back into the bathroom with two glasses of wine, bending down to hand her one. 

 “Scoot up,” he told her. Rachel moved closer to the faucet as Joe stepped into the tub, hissing a bit at the temperature of the water. He sat down, then using one hand, pulled Rachel to him. When she was snug against him, he kissed her shoulder as she sipped her wine. “Is this helping.” Rachel closed her eyes and leaned against him chest, letting the water soothe aching muscles. 

  “Yes. Joe. Tonight. It was,” She gave up and shrugged, not finding a word to describe how perfect it was. 

   “It was what?” He asked as he sat his wine down and began to massage her shoulders. 

   “Perfect.” 

   “That’s what I wanted it to be.” Rachel realized she had wanted that too. 

      They sat in the water until it had started to run cool. Joe insisted on washing her up too. She let him take care of her. She stood and reached for one of the towels he had hanging by the tub, as he stood and did the same. 

    “I’ll be right back,” He told her again. He strolled out in just his towel. Rachel raised her eyebrows and admired the way he looked in it. He came back a few minutes later in just a pair of boxer briefs and held out a shirt to her. She took it, letting the fall to the floor. 

   Before she could slip into his tshirt that was sure to look like she was swiming in it, he grabbed her hips, pulling her to him and kissing her. She smiled into the kiss then pushed him away, slipping into the shirt. He smiled and took her hand, leading her back to the bed. The signs of their love making were unmistakeable in the rumpled sheets. Joe cursed under his breath, then went to take the sheets off the bed. Rachel bent down to pick up her dress and panties off the floor. She laid them across the chair Joe kept in his room, then went to stand next to the bed and help Joe. She found she wasn’t embarrassed by the fact they’d just made love in this very bed and that she wasn’t a virgin any longer. 

    Once the bed was made, Joe laid down under the big black comforter and Rachel crawled in after him. He drew Rachel into his arms, sighing contentedly as she got comfortable. She smiled as she linked her fingers with his. He pulled her in closer so that there wasn’t an inch of space between them. She sighed and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They didn’t say anything, just lying there close together. Rachel felt herself drifting off to sleep, lulled by the evenness of Joe’s breathing and his steady heartbeat. He moved a bit and bent to kiss her. When he pulled away, he had a look in his eyes she didn’t recognize. 

 “Hey?” 

 “Hmm?” 

 “Do you know what today is?” Rachel tried to search her brain, but since she was mostly asleep, she couldn’t think. 

 “No?” 

 “It’s our anniversary.” Rachel gasped as she searched her memory. He was right. 

 “Well, um, happy anniversary.” He laughed leaning into kiss her. 

 “Happy Anniversary baby. I have a present for you.” 

 “Can it wait til we get up?” Joe smiled. 

 “We don’t have to leave the bed.” 

 “We dont?” Joe shook his head. 

 “Nope.” He leaned in and kissed her again, never wanting to stop, but forced himself to anyway. He eased away from the kiss then looked her in the eyes. It seemed he was looking into her soul. 

 “I love you.” Rachel gasped, tears instantly springing to her eyes. She’d been hoping they would be able to say it to each other soon. She’d been falling for Joe ever since he’d asked for her number in the coffee shop after running into her, literally, three days in a row. 

  “I love you too, Joe,” she told him while trying to wipe the tears from her face. He pulled her back against him, kissing her again, then settling back against his pillows. Rachel smiled and laid back on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

     She fell asleep in Joe’s arms, a smile spread across her face. 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments all very welcomed. Thanks for taking a second to read.


End file.
